five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Scottgames.com
[http://scottgames.com/ Scottgames.com] — сайт, созданный Скоттом Коутоном. Описание Сам сайт был создан 11 февраля 2003 года Скоттом Коутоном. На нём Скотт выкладывал свои первые игры, которые были бесплатны: Elemage, Stellar Gun, Gunball, Ships of Chaos и RPG Max. Этот сайт имеет лишь чёрный фон и логотип Скотта вверху, который изменялся несколько раз. Он был создан только для выкладывания тизеров, поэтому они представляют наибольшую ценность. Вместе с этим, сайт всё время существования франшизы FNaF служит для игроков и фанатов главным источником информации об предстоящих играх, т.к. именно на него Скотт выкладывает тизеры к следующим играм и прячет подсказки в исходный код. История * 21 марта 2003 года название сайта было изменено с scottgames.com на 3D Cornerstore, а Скотт опубликовал туда платные 3D модели. * 13 июля 2003 года сайт был на время закрыт. * 12 октября 2003 года сайт был снова открыт и был переименован на scottgames.com. А Скотт выпустил три новых игры: Legend of Flan (1,2,3). * 3 февраля 2004 года сайт был снова временно закрыт. * 24 августа 2004 года Скотт заявил, что его сайт скоро будет закрыт навсегда. * 1 сентября 2007 года сайт был снова открыт и Скотт выпустил новую игру — Desolate Room, и заявил, что ему нужны деньги на постройку разных детских площадок в Афганистане и на пожертвование в Фонд Христианских Детей. * 14 сентября 2008 года сайт был обновлён, в нём было написано что Скотт больше не собирает деньги на благотворительность. * 23 июня 2011 года на сайте Скотта вышла новая игра — The Pilgrim's Progress. * 29 апреля 2012 года на сайте Скотта вышла ещё одна новая игра — The Desolate Hope. * 8 августа 2014 года на сайте Скотта вышла — Five Nights at Freddy's. * 18 августа 2014 года Five Nights at Freddy's вышла в Steam. * 15 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android, 20 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 10 ноября 2014 года вышла игра Five Nights At Freddy's 2 в Steam. * 13 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android,19 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 2 марта 2015 года вышла игра Five Nights At Freddy's 3 в Steam. * 7 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на Android,12 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * 24 июля 2015 года вышла игра FNaF 4. * 25 июля 2015 года игра вышла на Android, 3 августа 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * С сентября 2015 года Скотт начал разработку новой игры "FNaF World" * 22 января 2016 года FNAF World вышла в Steam, но позже была удалена и добавлена как 3D версия на GameJolt. * 17 февраля 2016 года на сайте Скотта Появился новый тизер с новой игрой. * 1 апреля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены Фредди и Кекс в скафандре и надпись: FNAF 57: Freddy in Space!!! In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared! Coming Spring 2031. (''рус. Фредди в космосе! В космосе, никто не может услышать твоего испуга! Выход весной 2031 г.).Раньше являлось первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. Сейчас является одной из мини-игр FNaF World в Update 2. * '''14 апреля 2016 года' на сайте появился тизер с буквами A, I, E, O, I, O, при освещении картинки появлялись слова There never и буква N. * 23 апреля 2016 года на обновлённом тизере оказались слабо освещённое лицо аниматроника и надписи «Sister location», «There was never just one» (рус. Здесь никогда не было только оддной), что являлось намёком на FNaF 5. * 13 мая 2016 года Вышел FNAF World Update 2. * 16 мая 2016 года на сайте появился тизер с неизвестным аниматроником (предположительно, Baby) и надписью «Everyone, please stay in your seats» (рус. Все, пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах),которую она говорила в одной и секретны концовок FNAF World. * 7 октября 2016 года Five Night's at Freddy's Sister Location вышла в Steam, 25 декабря вышла на Android, 7 января на iOS. * 17 июня 2017 года появился арт, где изображен Скрученный Фредди Также, если в поле ввести ID который на арте,мы можем увидеть арты с Twisted Bonnie и Twisted Wolf. * 2 декабря 2017 года вышел тизер о скором выходе новой игры. * 4 декабря 2017 года в Steam появилась игра Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator. * 13 декабря 2017 года Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator была выложена и на Gamejolt. * 18 февраля 2018 года появился тизер с 40 ячейками. * 23 февраля 2018 года появился тизер с полным ростером новой игры, а также ее название Ultimate Custom Night. * 4 мая 2018 года Был закончен прогресс персонажей в Ultimate Custom Night. * 27 Июня 2018 года Вышла Ultimate Custom Night. * 11 марта 2019 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер к Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted с Фредди, Бонни, Фокси, Весёлой Фокси и Спринг Бонни/Спрингтрапом. Через некоторое время тизер был удалён и заменён на новый. * 8 августа 2019 года на сайте появился тизер с числом «2020». По центру изображения видны 4 аниматроника: Бонни, Фредди, Фокси и Чика. Они стоят на сцене и выступают перед публикой. Скорее всего это тизер к игре обозначенной в сообщении Скотта как «??? ТВА», так как это единственная игра которая планируется на 2020-ый год (не считая консольные порты). * 30 сентября 2019 года на сайте появился тизер с силуэтом Фредди, у которого в ухе есть серьга, микрофон с подставкой, а на самом изображении написана надпись Rock!(рус. Рок!). Через два месяца тизер обновился и на нём (возле головы Фредди) можно заметить женскую фигуру в маске кролика с неизвестным предметом в руке (возможно это нож). * 21 ноября 2019 года на сайте появился тизер с четырьмя аниматрониками, фигурирующими в игре FNaF AR: SD(Спрингтрап, Фредди, Чика и Бэйби), а в правом нижнем углу надпись с логотипом Illumix. * 8 января 2020 года на сайте появился тизер, на котором изображён неизвестный аниматроник и мальчик. Сам тизер отсылает к книге Fazbear Frights №2: Fetch. * 2 февраля 2020 года на сайте появился тизер, на котором изображена миниатюрная версия Фредди и мальчик, находящийся под гипннозом игрушки. Сам тизер отсылает к книге Fazbear Frights №2: Fetch. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted